You Bring The Thunder I'll Bring The Lightning
by rOcKeR4LiiF3
Summary: Two-Shot. This was getting stupid, he needed to stand uo for himself, and that's Exactly what he did, he fought back.


**Sup! I wanted to make a story like this for a while, (and I did it, but my stupid USB formated itself and it deleted all of the stories I had written. The one I wrote was completely diferent from this one.) Anyway, the title is random xD Cuz that's the song I'm listening to as I write this author's note down x] Hope you like [:**

...

"Bye everyone" Freddie waved at his friends and members of the AV Club and walked out the door to meet face to face with his best frienemy, Sam Puckett.

"Oh no, Sam not again!" He argued angrily, knowing what was coming next. A small smirk crossed Sam's lips.

"I got an F on my geometry test and the teacher gave me detention for yelling at him." She said calmly, approaching Freddie's face. He cautiously backed away from her, til he couldn't back away anymore since he was leaning again the wall. Sam's hand turned into a fist as she spoke. "It's time for your daily beating Benson" She said angrily in a quiet tone.

Freddie frowned. He knew he had gotten stronger the past year, so why couldn't he beat her? Why couldn't he stand up for himself and stop her from hurting him? Why?

She lunged her fist at his face, but it did not make contact, instead, Freddie stopped her fist from punching him. He stared at her as he did so. Her eyes widened, and her hand began to shake. "Why are you doing this?" He said angrily to her as he still held her fist in his hand. "Why must you beat me up _every _single day? And at the same time, it never changes! Why is it that you act friendly sometimes, but then you go all crazy and harass me! WHY?" He was nearly shouting. Thankfully nobody was in the hallways to be witnesses of the situation. Sam's eyes were still wide. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Uh..I-Uh" She stuttered.

"Exactly, your speechless, because you never thought I'd burst like this did you? Because you think I'm just a nerd who can't put up a fight" He exclaimed.

"That's because you _are_" Sam argued back. "You can't put up a fight with me Benson, not even if you try!" She pushed his hand away from her hand and took a step back.

"Oh Really?" He asked taking a step towards her.

"Really" She smirked evilly.

"Puckett, Benson, what is going on here?" Mrs Briggs and Mr Howard showed up next to them.

"There will be no fighting or whatever it is you _maggots _are doing here. Now SCRAM, before I give you detention" Mrs Briggs said shoving them to the exit.

Freddie glared at Sam coldly before walking out the doors.

"Guys, I've been looking all over for you, where have you been?" Carly ran over to them. "Spenser's waiting for us"

"We got caught up in a...situation" Sam said, glaring at Freddie and back at Carly.

"Okay, well let's go" She dragged them to the car where Spencer was waiting. Carly sat on the front while Sam and Freddie sat on the back, as far away from each other as they could.

A small conversation was exchanged between Spencer and his sister Carly as they arrived to the apartment building. Spencer parked the car and they entered in, Lewbert was sweeping the floor of the lobby as the did so.

"Don't step on the floor, I just sweeper there!" He yelled in annoyance.

"Put a sock in it Lewbert" Sam shoved the embittered man to the side and walked into the elevator with the rest of her friends.

"So, what was the s_ituation _that caught up with you two?" Carly asked curiously, looking at Sam and Freddie who stood besides her.

They looked at her than at each other. "Sam is the situation here, she _always _is" Freddie blurted out angrily.

"Why am _I _the situation Benson? _Your _the situation with your stupid nubness and-"

"And what? That's a stupid excuse to beat me up and hurt me every single day!" Freddie cut her off. The elevator finally stopped and the doors opened. They walked out of the elevator. Carly and Spencer glared at each other and back at they're arguing friends as they walked down the hall to they're apartment.

"Well, I do that because your so annoying! Why don't you just fight back? Oh right, because your a pansy!" Sam argued back.

"You know, I _don't _know why I don't fight you back, because I know I can, and I know I can kill you if I do!"

Carly opened the door to the apartment and turned back around to look at Sam and Freddie, yelling at each other.

"Yeah? You think you can? Than _prove it _nub!"

"You really want me to prove it demon?"

"Try me! I'll bite your head off!" Sam shoved him hard enough for him to hit his apartment door.

"You know what? Right now, your going down Puckett!" Freddie yelled angrily as he stood up straight. Freddie pushed her so hard she landed inside Carly's apartment, hitting the couch slightly.

Carly's and Spenser's eyes widened as they saw this. Sam jumped up from the floor and marched over to Freddie. They faced each other. "You want a piece of me Benson, because I will whoop your-"

Sam punched him in the face as he did the same to her, and they began to slap and pull and shove each other before Carly and Spencer ran into action and Spencer grabbed Freddie while Carly grabbed Sam. "SAM, FREDDIE, STOP IT!" Carly yelled at them.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Sam yelled at him. Her nose was bleeding and her cheek throbbed.

"Sam you are the WORSE person I have ever met in my entire life! I thought we were becoming great friends, but I was SO wrong! I fucking hate you!" Freddie pushed Spencer off of him and abruptly walked into his apartment, throwing the door shut behind him.

Spencer and Carly were surprise at Freddie's outburst.

"I HATE you too...Benson." She yelled but ended up saying it. She shook her head as Carly and Spencer walked back into the apartment, feeling somewhat awkward.

Sam sighed. She turned around and followed her best friend into her apartment.


End file.
